The Californium-252 plasma desorption mass spectrometer puts unusual and stringent demands on the data system that controls the spectrometer and acquires and processes its data ouptput. Realtime performance and the ability to access very large data arrays in main memory are key considerations. The spectrometer, modeled after one in use at Texas A & M University and its associated data system, has been functional for more than a year.